Gemini Dawn
by stephneanne
Summary: A few months after the Cullen's leave Forks Bella has tracked them down and pays them a surprise visit. Nothing will ever be the same again!
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER STANDS FOR THE WHOLE STORY. I AM NOT STEPHENIE MEYER AND DO NOT PRETEND TO BE. I AM JUST BORROWING SOME OF HER BRILLIANCE AND PUTTING MY OWN TWIST TO IT.**

**Hope you enjoy. Please remember to review.**

I stood looking at the door. I tried to mentally prepare myself for what I was about to do; I did not want to be here doing this, I needed to do this though. I took another deep breath to try and calm myself and mentally checked I was still shielded before raising my fist and sharply knocked on the door.

_Who could that be?_

_I can't hear anyone?_

_I didn't see anyone coming?_

I could hear the family talking. I was pleased that despite my emotional state my shield was not failing; I was glad that I now had enhanced senses so that I could hear them talking. It boosted my confidence that I still had the upper hand at the moment with my visit still being a surprise to them all.

The door quickly opened and revealed my own personal demon.

"Bella?" To say he was shocked was probably an understatement.

"Edward." I nodded to him. "May I come in?"

"Of course love." I internally shuddered at the use of his term of endearment as he stepped aside to allow me entrance. Their new home was so similar to their Forks home it was slightly unnerving; although it did make it easier to navigate myself to the lounge. I made my way to the centre of the room and spoke very clearly knowing that no matter where in the house they were the whole family would hear me.

"Family meeting now!" Within seconds Edward's family stood before me. All of them wore the same shocked expression as Edward who was finally moving away from the front door. Alice recovered first.

"Oh Bella I have missed you so so much." She told me as she moved towards me to give me a hug; I took a couple of steps back so that I was back out of her reach. The heartbreaking look on her face would have made the old Bella feel guilty and allowed her to embrace me; things change, I changed.

I moved towards the chair slightly to my right and sat down facing the entire family.

"I know you all probably have questions for me, I will answer those for you eventually. For now though I would like to tell you all a little story so you may as well take a seat." They all wordlessly took various seats in the room. None of them took their eyes off me the entire time.

"Before I start I would like to ask that none of you interrupt me at any point. Once I have finished speaking all your questions will be answered. I am going to give you the short version of the tale to save time." I told them.

"After you all left Forks, left me, I was a wreck. I wasn't sleeping, eating, talking, washing myself and I barely moved from being curled up on my bed. Hell half the time I felt like I couldn't breathe. My mom and Phil came to Forks to stay for a while to help Charlie to care for me. The doctors told them I had suffered from a nervous breakdown." I paused as I heard gasps around the room. I refused to look up and acknowledge them for now; I kept my eyes studiously trained on the rug that adorned the hardwood floors. "I was so drugged up that half of the time I had no clue what was going on around me; I couldn't even remember my own name. You'd think things couldn't get worst. You'd be wrong. Victoria returned to Forks." I paused again as I waited for the growling in the room to subside. Once all was quiet again I continued; still never looking up. "She wanted revenge for James' death. I already have been told you're aware of the werewolves at LaPush; it shouldn't surprise you that they were already hunting her since a few of her discarded meals were found. Sadly they did not pick up on her trail leading to my house until it was too late. She killed Phil, Renee and Charlie. She was just about to kill me when the wolves arrived. I was immediately taken to LaPush to be protected. However after a certain revelation I was only allowed to stay there temporarily. It was agreed that the wolves would track you down as long as I left LaPush as soon as they did. I am here for one reason only. The reason you can not sense me in anyway or form; whether it be with your standard vampire senses, or your extra ones is because I am shielding myself." I removed my shield and everyone tensed immediately. There were three heartbeats heard in the room. "I need you to protect the two babies growing inside me. I need you to protect Edward's babies."

I finally lifted my head to look at them; I never knew vampires could go into shock. All seven of them were staring open mouthed at my stomach. I self consciously placed my hands on my slightly protruding stomach.


	2. Chapter 2

It was a few moments before they all stopped staring at my stomach; their focus shifted to my face. Now I had revealed to them my condition I could finally remove the large sweatshirt I had been wearing to disguise my small bump. I was feeling very warm so it was a welcome relief to remove it. Now that I was sat in just a t-shirt they're shocked gazes returned to my stomach; their faces were a mixture of awe, shock, love and disbelief.

"How?" It was Esme who finally broke the silence causing everyone's eyes to return to my face.

"Well Esme you've been a married woman for some time now I'm sure you must know the how." My reply had the desired affect and broke the tension in the room when everyone started to lightly chuckle; everyone except Edward. I looked to him and was shocked to see he looked angry.

"Whose are they?" He growled out.

"How dare you!" I shouted as I stood up. "I have only ever had sex once and you were there so you should know who their father is."

"That is not possible! I'm a vampire! They can't be mine!" He started pacing pulling at his hair; he was extremely agitated. He suddenly stopped and looked at me with sadness to his eyes. "Bella you said yourself you were highly medicated; someone must have violated you without your knowledge."

I was pissed.

"Edward Cullen! How dare you!" I concentrated on pushing my shield out and aimed it directly at him, knocking him off his feet.

"I want to point out a few things to you. Firstly the night before my eighteenth we had sex, now because I am sharing my body with two half vampires I have vampire attributes, also I have extra abilities." I shouted at him as I returned to my seat.

"What attributes and abilities do you have Bella?" Asked the ever curious Carlisle.

"When I was first moved to the reservation I didn't even know that I was pregnant. It was only when one day Jacob came bursting in to my bedroom insisting he could smell vampires that it got discovered. I was living at Jakes at this point so the smell of vampires any where near his house with Victoria still out there had him freaked. It wasn't long before he realised the vampire scent was coming from me. It didn't take a genius to work out what was going on; it was even more apparent when my hearing, eyesight and sense of smell all greatly increased."

"So you can hear, see and smell just as a vampire can?" Carlisle asked in complete fascination.

"Yes. My co-ordination is now also perfect and I am slowly gaining speed and strength as time goes on."

"May I ask about your extra abilities?"

"This is where it gets a little bit complicated." I told them. "My own personal ability is my shield. I can use it to cloak my self from others like I was when I first arrived; no heartbeat or breath sounds will be heard, it cloaks my scent and it blocks others abilities." I explained to them looking pointedly at Jasper and Alice. I refused to look at Edward who was still on the floor. "I recently discovered that I am able to block physical attacks to a degree and I am able to extend it out to protect others or repel anyone I choose to."

"You said your own ability?" Carlisle once again quick on the ball.

"Yes. I am currently able to tap into the babies powers. Whilst they are sharing my body I share their powers." I explained. "My son's power is mind reading; he will be able to switch it on and off as he pleases and read the minds of whoever he chooses. That means I am able to do the same at the moment; you don't need to worry though because I do not like to use it. My daughter's power is a little more complicated; it has also proved to be the most useful to me. I've been told I am too perceptive for my own good at times and it seems some form of that has passed down to her. It's sort of like a cross between perception and Alice's gift. Certain things are just known. Not the things that can be changed by the changing of one's mind; things that will happen without a doubt."

"Can you give me an example?" Carlisle seemed to be really enjoying all the new information I was giving him.

"Well I know that they are a boy and a girl, I know what their gifts will be, I know that thankfully my shield will pass to them and it will be stronger when they use it together and I know exactly how they will look. I know some other things as well that I would like to discuss at another time. I get new insights all the time; it has been so useful in avoiding Victoria just the simple things like knowing without question which route to take to get here."

"May I ask what the babies will look like?" Esme asked; she looked like she would be crying if she could.

"Sure Grandma." I smiled at her; the smile she returned was dazzling as she let out a little sob at the fact that I was letting her be a grandparent to my children. "My little princess will have long curly bronze hair and brown eyes just like my own; my little man will have messy brown hair and bright green eyes. My own little heartbreakers."

"Oh Bella I'm so pleased for you! I so can't wait to meet them." I nodded at her we both were smiling.

"So anyway yeah, I found out I was pregnant and with them being half vampires we could not stay at LaPush. So here I am hoping you are wiling to help us." I told them as I slowly looked around the room asking them all.

"Of course we will help you and your babies Bella." I was shocked that it was Rosalie that answered me. She was the one in the past usually against me.

I was hit by sudden darkness. No sight, sound, or feeling. I knew what this meant.

**I hope you are enjoying this so far. Please review if you get the chance. Thanks for taking the time to read my story.**


	3. Chapter 3

As suddenly as the blackness took over it went again. Carlisle was kneeled in front of my chair medical bag in hand; Edward was standing right behind him watching me, his concern very apparent. The rest of the family were hovering behind them, the worry on everyone's faces made me feel embarrassed to be centre of attention.

"Bella are you ok? Does anything hurt?" Carlisle was very much in doctor mode.

"I'm fine. How long was I out of it?" I asked.

"A few minutes. Has this happened before?"

"Yes. It's to do with the little one's power. Sometimes it works that things are automatically known, others it's like I temporarily shut down whilst information is being downloaded. She won't have this happen to her, my human brain just needs to shut everything down to make room that's all." I explained to them the best I could.

"Love you weren't breathing. I was so scared." Edward told me as he moved forward and reached to take my hand. I quickly moved my hand away from him, ignoring the look of hurt on his face.

"Are you sure you're ok?" Rosalie asked me.

"Yup, I'm fine thanks for asking." I told her.

"Why do you care?" Edward snarled at her, he was obviously taking his frustration out on her. "You don't even like her so why pretend your worried now."

"Edward leave her alone." I told him.

"No it needs to be said. She never could tolerate you before and now she's suddenly all caring." He paused his rant whilst he was thinking about something. "The babies! You only care because she's pregnant and you want to be involved with the babies."

Before Rosalie had the chance to respond I interrupted.

"Actually Rosalie will be very much involved. I already have the paperwork in my bag that just needs signatures." I announced.

"What do you mean Bella?" Esme asked.

"One of the things with knowing is that I have the chance to prepare. My survival of this pregnancy is not guaranteed. I have all the legal paperwork with me that states should anything happen to me the Hale twins shall become legal guardians."

"WHAT!" Edward roared. "They're killing you?"

"Edward I am human and they aren't. It won't be long before they are stronger than me; the birth is going to be very difficult and the outcome is not good for me."

"Carlisle you have to do something." Edward pleaded to his father figure. "Is their still time for an abortion?"

"Edward Cullen you will NEVER say anything like that again. Do you hear me? I will not kill my children. If I have to die for them to live I am quite willing to do so."

"Why us Bella?" It was Jasper who spoke this time. "After everything that happened on your Birthday why would you choose me?"

"I didn't choose exactly. It was a known thing; as soon as I had the knowledge of my death I just knew that you and Rosalie would be their guardians."

"What about me? Don't I get a say in this?" Edward asked.

"Thought they weren't yours?" I threw back at him. "Even if you hadn't said that I wouldn't trust you with them. How could I? The first sign of a problem you would just run away. I will not put my children through that."

"You trust us with your babies?" Rosalie asked. If she could she would definitely be crying.

"Yes I do. I know that you always wanted children and will be a great mother figure to them. No offence Emmett but you are too much of a kid yourself and you wouldn't be able to discipline them for doing something they shouldn't, especially when you'll probably be the one to encourage them in the first place. Jasper you will be great with them. You have all the qualities of a great man that they can look up to. I just have one request." I said looking straight at Rosalie, tears now streaming down my face. "Please make sure they know who their mummy was, it may sound selfish of me but I couldn't stand the idea of my babies calling someone else mummy. My heart is breaking enough that I'm going to have to leave them. I need to know that even when I'm gone, I'm their mummy."

By now I was full out sobbing. Everyone in the room was sobbing with their tearless cries. Rosalie embraced me and I collapsed into her us both sobbing.

"Shhh Bella, of course you aren't selfish. You are anything but. You have nothing to worry about your two babies will know absolutely that you're their mummy. I will tell them everyday how beautiful you are inside and out, how brave and strong you are and how much you love them." I nodded still leaning against her; I didn't have it in me to talk just yet.

"Bella?" I raised my head to look at Alice. "Is there no hope that you will survive?" My poor best friend was so heartbroken, Jasper was trying to comfort her but I could tell he was struggling with the emotions being emitted from everyone in the room. I sat back out of Rosalie's embrace and concentrated on shielding Jasper from everyone's emotions. The moment it had taken effect his face visibly relaxed.

"Thank you." He told me, I gave him a nod.

"Alice I have a feeling that I will be having many discussions about this all between now and the birth; I'd like to discuss things with Carlisle at some point." He nodded his agreement, he looked so lost. It was probably a rare that something medical stumped Carlisle; he was going to be spending a lot of time researching, I just knew it. "For now can we just pretend I've not just blurted out bad news and be happy about the babies?"

"You weren't going to tell us." It wasn't a question it was a statement; Edward had found his voice again.

"I hadn't decided. I would have probably spoken to Carlisle about it soon and then told you all when it wasn't a result of me losing my temper with you." I told him truthfully. "I blame it on the pregnancy hormones."

Once again the atmosphere broke slightly; everyone chuckled at my joke, Emmett of course was the loudest.

"Bella dear are you hungry? I could fix you something." Esme asked. "We buy things regularly from the local store for appearance sake, so I could make you something."

"Thank you Esme but I'm not hungry." I told her. "I am thirsty though." Before I could say anything else she had disappeared and returned seconds later with a bottle of water.

"Actually Esme I'm thirsty as in how you get thirsty."

**Thank you for reading, and thank you for the reviews, keep reviewing and I will keep writing. Xx**


	4. Chapter 4

**_AN:_ Hey sorry it's been a while since my last update, I blame it on a combination of life and writers block getting in the way. Hopefully there won't be that long between posts again. Forgive me?**

"I'm sorry dear, what do you mean?" Esme asked me.

"Well Esme, I mean I need blood!" The look on her face was priceless. I looked around the room to see everyone had the same matching expressions of shock. Although Edward's face was a mixture of shock and disgust and Emmett's was a mixture of shock and amusement.

"You drink blood?" Edward asked appalled.

"Yes!" I snapped at him. "Don't you? All the cool kids do now!" That earned a chuckle from all except Edward.

"The babies are part vampire so they need blood, and due to the changes that have happened to me I also now need blood." I explained. "I can't even stomach human food until I have had some blood. It took some trial and error but I've now got it down to an exact science. I need to drink about a pint of blood, I then sleep for about two hours, and then I get to eat human food. It's the only way that works. However as the pregnancy progresses I will need to up my blood consumption to help with the babies growth and development."

I looked around at them all glad to see the looks of shock had been replaced by looks of understanding; however the disgust was still displayed on Edward's face so I decided not to look at him any longer.

"I'm sorry Bella I don't have any blood bags in the house. Should I go and get you some from the hospital? How were you getting them before?" Carlisle asked. He was starting to look a little frazzled.

"Carlisle I don't drink human blood! What ever made you think that?"

"Well you said you drank a pint. I'm sorry if I offended you Bella." He quickly apologized.

"No it's ok Carlisle. I drink animal blood, so what use to happen is Jake and Seth would go out and get me some. One would faze to hunt the deer and the other stayed in human form to drain and collect the blood." I explained. "I was hoping that someone would be willing to do that for me?"

"Hell yeah!" Emmett shouted out suddenly making me jump. "I will go for you."

"Thank you Emmett."

"Bella how can you stand to drink blood being human? Didn't you use to pass out from it?" Jasper asked; the curiosity must have been killing them all as everyone leaned forward as if they were afraid of missing my answer.

"Well at first I thought I wouldn't be able to do it. I had a burning throat and nothing could relieve it. That's when I realised that's how you all describe your thirst and I just knew I needed blood. There's no way I could drink human blood, even if it had been donated so I drank deer blood." I screwed my nose up at the thought of more deer blood.

"Is it that awful to drink?" Esme asked obviously noticing my distaste.

"Actually no it's very easy to drink; just a bit bland." I reassured her.

"Well no worries Bells I will go and get you some fresh now. Don't worry I've hunted recently so I won't sneak any." Emmet had a big grin on his face, and in a flash he was gone.

"Would you like a tour of the house whilst we wait for Emmett to return?" Esme asked me.

"Yeah sure why not?" I replied as I stood up. I saw from the corner of my eye Edward moving to follow us. "Edward, Esme is quite capable of showing me around with out your help." With that I quickly followed Esme leaving him behind.

After giving me a quick tour of the house we made our way back to the living room where Emmett stood proudly holding out a tray with a jug filled with blood and a glass, he had even picked me a flower and placed it on the tray for me.

"Awww Emmett you sweetie, you didn't have to do all this. Just putting it in an empty soda bottle would have been fine." I told him as I took a smell of the flower. "Thank you it's lovely."

"I just wanted to do something nice for you Bells."

"Awww Rose can I marry your husband please?" I asked her as I sat back on the couch next to her giving her a fake pout and my best attempt at puppy dog eyes.

"Nope sorry, he's all mine!" she laughed along with Emmett.

"Shoot!" I joked as I poured myself a drink. "If it's hard for anyone to be in the room whilst there is blood here I honestly won't be offended if you have to leave the room." I told them all.

"It's fine dear, but thank you for asking." Esme replied for them all. "Your not uncomfortable having us here whilst you drink it are you?"

"Nope I'm good" I told her then took my first mouthful to prove my point. "Oh my God Emmett what is this?"

"It's bear. I thought I'd get you my favourite. Do you not like it? I can find you something else if you want me to. I just wanted to get you something better than deer. I'm really sorry Bella I should have asked!" Emmett rambled on. He only stop when he realised I was giggling.

"Emmett calm down. I was only asking because this is delicious. I think I will be sending you on blood runs again." I told him laughing as I continued with my drink.

"I will have to get you some mountain lion love. That's my favourite; I find it more pleasant than bear." Edward informed me. I did not like his term of endearment so chose to ignore it.

"No thank you. Me and the babies are quite happy with bear just like their Uncle Emmett." I told him without looking at him, Emmett's smile grew bigger, I don't know if it's because we liked his favourite, me calling him Uncle Emmett or getting one up on Edward, probably all three.

"Bella do you mind if I ask you a question?" Rosalie asked.

"You just did!" I joked. "But I will let you ask another." I told her with a wink.

"What will your babies names be?"

"Oh that's easy! My son will be Charles Phillip Swan but will go by Charlie, and my daughter will be Renee Marie Swan." I told her whilst pouring myself another drink.

"Not Cullen then?" I heard Edward mutter.

"Nope not Cullen then!" I repeated louder, he looked shocked that I had heard him. "What's wrong forgot that I now have hearing just like yours?" he just nodded. I looked to see everyone giving him disapproving looks.

I quickly finished my blood, placed the glass back on the tray and picked up my flower.

"Is there a spare room I can call mine to get some sleep?" I asked Esme.

"You can use my room." Edward interrupted.

"No I can't!" I replied.

"Come with me Bella and I will get you set up." I followed Esme up the stairs.

"Esme I don't want a room near Edward's!" I told her. I knew he would hear me say this and I didn't care.

"That's fine dear. I will put you in the spare room that is next door to mine and Carlisle's room on one side and Jasper's study on the other." I was glad she seemed to understand why I needed this.

As we entered the room Alice followed us in.

"Here Bella I brought you a selection of Jasper's pyjamas, t-shirts and sweat pants to sleep in. Because of your bump you wouldn't fit into mine, Esme's or Rosalie's clothes comfortably, Emmett's would just be way too big and Carlisle doesn't wear anything that would be especially comfy to sleep in." I was glad that she didn't even mention me sleeping in Edward's clothes.

"Thank you Jasper for the clothes." I said knowing he would hear me. "I promise to wash and return them as soon as I've been shopping!"

"Not a problem Bella." I heard him say from downstairs. I turned around to see Alice had an excited gleam in her eyes, probably at the prospect of shopping.

"Not now Alice, I'm going to bed." With that she and Esme left, I got changed into Japers clothes, and then I snuggled down and promptly fell asleep tired by the days events.

_**AN:**_** Thanks for reading. If you enjoyed it let us know, love reviews. lol. Xx**


	5. Chapter 5

_**AN:**** Hey I hope you all had a Merry Christmas, here's the latest I hope you enjoy it. Please review. Xx**_

I slowly started coming around from my nap, as I stretched my body easing the heaviness from slumber I noticed a new scent in the room. Without even opening my eyes I knew the source of the scent.

"Edward you had better get out of this room now before I have the chance to open my eyes or you will regret it!" He had obviously sneaked into my room whilst I slept. As I heard him leave the room I decided I had better get up and get myself some food.

"Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, get down here this instant." I heard Esme from downstairs. "How dare you go into Bella's room without her permission, and especially whilst she was sleeping." I heard her continue to scold him.

"It's fine Esme, just as long as he doesn't do it again. Just keep him out of here." I replied in a normal voice; I loved having vampire hearing otherwise I would have missed Edward's scolding and Emmet's boisterous laugh at Edward getting the telling off for once instead of him.

As I sat up in bed I took my first proper look around the room allocated to me; I had been too tired earlier to really appreciate it. It was a lovely large room with a very comfortable king sized bed, practical furnishings and had a large comfy looking arm chair that would be perfect to curl up and read in, the room was decorated in browns, creams and beiges. It was very me and I loved it. I removed myself reluctantly from the very warm comfortable bed and made my way to the adjoining bathroom. It was a small, neat, tidy space consisting of all the essentials. There was a faint scent of Alice in this room which explained the towels and toiletries that had been left for me.

"Thank you Alice." I said knowing that she would hear me.

"You're welcome Bella, and I'm sorry I tried to tell him not to go in your room but he just wouldn't listen." Came her reply.

"It's fine Alice I don't blame you."

I sorted to my still present human needs and decided that a hot shower was definitely needed before I had to face Edward again today.

After I had done with my shower I put on some more of Jaspers borrowed clothes and tied my damp hair up into a messy bun. I quickly made my way down stairs and headed into the kitchen to make myself something to eat. As I entered the kitchen I saw the whole family were present all sat on stools at the breakfast bar or standing leaning against the kitchen counters. I gave them all a smile except Edward who I had decided I was just going to ignore for the moment.

"Bella I would like to apologise for my behaviour earlier, I realise now how inappropriate it was and it shall not happen again." Edward apologised. I just nodded in recognition that I had heard him however I would wait until his behaviour earned my forgiveness before I readily gave it to him.

I took a glass from the cupboard and made my way to the fridge to get a drink of milk before I decided what I wanted to eat. As I was pouring my drink I scanned the fridge to see what was available; obviously whilst I had been sleeping someone had made a run to the store for provisions, probably Esme.

"Bella dear, would you like to eat now? I will make you whatever you want." Esme offered.

"No that's ok Esme I will cook for myself, don't trouble yourself I'm just looking what's in."

"Oh it's no trouble Bella I would like to cook for you."

"Really Esme I don't need you to, I don't have a full appetite anymore so there's no need you to cook me a meal or anything, I will just sort myself out a snack for now."

"Please Bella it's been a while since I got to cook for my daughter, I can do you something small if you'd like." Esme continued to argue with me.

At her referring to me as her daughter I froze. I quickly looked towards Alice, Edward and Jasper; all three of them knew something was going on. Jasper could tell with my emotions, Alice was just about to go into a vision and Edward had read Jaspers thoughts so knew about the change in mood and was concentrating on Alice and her upcoming vision; I quickly shielded myself therefore blocking all three of them and their powers. I knew that I would eventually have to have this conversation and was unwilling to let anyone, especially Edward have advanced warning. All three of them looked affronted by being cut off but I couldn't worry about them now.

"Esme don't do that." I stated closing the fridge I placed my glass on the side and turned to face her.

"Do what dear?" Esme asked smiling at me.

"Refer to me as your daughter." I told her.

"But I don't understand sweetie, I've always thought of you as a daughter so as Carlisle."

"No you haven't. I mean no disrespect because I know that I just turned up here expecting help, but I am only here for the sake of my babies. You were never my parents, Charlie and Renee were. You are Edwards parents not mine."

"No Bella we love you. We always saw you as a daughter just as much as we see Edward as a son." Carlisle tried to protest.

"No Carlisle that is not true. When it came down to it you chose Edward over me. He wanted you to leave so you did. You loved me enough to say goodbye!" The sarcasm leaking through. By this point Esme was holding on to Carlisle crying. "I used to think of you two as second parents to me but I obviously didn't mean as much to you as you did to me. If it wasn't for the fact that I am pregnant and tracked you down I would never have seen you all again. Parents don't abandon their children. Charlie, Renee and Phil were there for me when you all left, they looked after me when I had my breakdown and never gave up on me. You gave up on me. So I ask that for the time that I am here you treat me as your son's ex-girlfriend, the mother of your grandchildren or just a family friend, but not as your daughter." With that I picked up my glass of milk and an apple and made my way out the backdoor to sit on the deck away from everyone.

I knew that conversation was inevitable and felt better that I had got it out of the way. I felt slightly guilty for upsetting Esme enough for her to cry; my guilt quickly disappeared when I thought of all the tears I shed when they left, of that my parents died ever seeing how I was at the end of their lives. I would never forgive myself for being the cause of my parent's death, most of all I would never forgive myself for the pain I put my parents through seeing me so broken.

I sat outside for about an hour lost in my memories of happier times with my parents; I ignored the whisperings coming from the family inside. I decided I had been outside long enough and could tell that the family had vacated the kitchen and were now in the lounge. I went back into the kitchen and got myself another glass of milk and the makings for some sandwiches. I sat at the breakfast bar to eat my food. As I finished Esme and Carlisle entered the kitchen and stood facing me.

"Bella we would like to apologise for everything. We know that an apology can never change everything you've been through but we would like to say it all the same. We would also like to repeat that we do love you, however we are willing to abide by your wishes and not refer to you as our daughter again. We are truly sorry for everything." Carlisle told me, Esme nodding and smiling. It was obvious they had spoken about this and had agreed he would be the one to speak. I nodded accepting their apology but not knowing what really to say to them. I got up to wash my plate and glass, Esme moved to take them from me to do them herself.

"It's fine Esme I can clean them myself, it won't be long before my bump is too big for me to reach the sink." I joked. "Feel free to do my washing up then."

"Ok dear, well we are all going to sit and watch some films together if you would like to join us." Esme asked.

"Yeah that would be nice. I will just wash these and then I will be right in." I told her.

I quickly washed my dishes then left them on the rack to drain dry. I made my way into the lounge to see everyone sat in couples; my only seating options were to sit next to Edward or sit in the armchair I had originally sat in when I first arrived today. I chose to curl up in the armchair.

"So what films are we watching?" I asked Alice knowing she would be the one in charge.

"Well I was thinking a movie marathon but you will need to go to bed eventually." Alice stated.

"Actually Alice I don't need to sleep much anymore, I sleep for a couple of hours after drinking blood and usually a couple of hours anytime between 5am and 9am." I informed her.

"Oh well that's perfect then we can have a 'Transporter' marathon, we have all three." She decided. "Emmett go and get Bella some soda and popcorn, she can't watch movies without them it wouldn't be right."

"I'm on it." Emmett said disappearing into the kitchen.

Once I was settled comfy in the chair with my drink and popcorn Alice got ready to start the first DVD; at that moment was when another one of my feelings hit. I came back to reality quickly and saw the family all watching me nervously.

"What is it Bella? What's wrong?" Rosalie asked.

"Jasper quick give me your phone." I shouted. He quickly handed me his phone and as soon as I had hold of it his phone began to ring. I quickly answered the phone knowing exactly who it was and what they wanted.

"Hello." I spoke into the phone.

"Hello Bella." Replied the caller.

**_AN: EEEKKK Going to run now before I get beat up for leaving it at a cliff hanger. lol. Any guesses on who the caller is? Let me know what you think of the story so far. Hope you all have a Very Happy New Year! Xx_**


	6. Chapter 6

**_AN:_** **Hey I hope you all had a great New Year. Thanks for reading and thanks for the reviews I've recieved they really are appreciated.**

_Previously: Once I was settled comfy in the chair with my drink and popcorn Alice got ready to start the first DVD; at that moment was when another one of my feelings hit. I came back to reality quickly and saw the family all watching me nervously._

_"What is it Bella? What's wrong?" Rosalie asked._

_"Jasper quick give me your phone." I shouted. He quickly handed me his phone and as soon as I had hold of it his phone began to ring. I quickly answered the phone knowing exactly who it was and what they wanted._

_"Hello." I spoke into the phone._

_"Hello Bella." Replied the caller._

Everyone in the room was shocked by who was on the phone and I'm sure they were all wondering what was going on.

"How's it hanging Peter?" I asked giggling.

"Large and slightly to the left." He answered without missing a beat. That caused me, Emmett and Jasper to burst out in laughter.

"Very funny Petey but can you put the brains of your operation on the phone please." I asked him.

"Well I'm not sure if there is room in my pants for the phone but I can try, although I'm not sure if it actually will talk." He said laughing. I quickly realised what he was talking about.

"I meant Charlotte not your... your... well you know I meant Charlotte not THAT" I'm sure my face was bright red by now and as I looked round I could see amusement in everyone's faces, well everyone except Edward but that was no big surprise. Emmett was really struggling to keep a hold of his laughter so I did the mature thing that the situation called for; I stuck my tongue out at him. This caused him to lose control of his laughter in one loud burst.

"Big Mamma how ya doin' Hun?" I heard Charlottes voice on the phone.

"Hey why am I exactly big mamma?" I questioned.

"Because Peter told me carryin' those two rug rats you are gunna get huuuuge!" Charlotte explained. "And you never answered me Hun, how are you doin'?"

"I'm doing ok thanks Char." I told her. "I presume Petey has been getting some of the same knowledge through at your end and explained it all?"

"Oh yes and don't you worry your pretty head about it. That is why we were ringing to let you know that we were closing the house up down here and heading up to you guys. Although seen as you answered the Majors phone I'm guessing that you already knew this?"

"Yea I did. Thanks Char it really means a lot to me and the 'rug rats'. I will tell the Cullen's when to expect you and I am so excited to finally meet you Char."

"Hey what about me?" I heard Peter shout in the background.

"Yeah I suppose it will be nice to see you too Petey." I told him laughing. "Petey on a serious note you are gunna keep your knowledge just between you and Char for the time being aren't you?" I asked slightly worried; there were just some things that I didn't want the Cullen's knowing yet.

"Of course, now we are going to head out on up to you all. We will hunt along the way so we shall be there some time tomorrow afternoon. Can't wait to finally meet you Bella; and make sure that brother of mine knows that we shall be havin' words when I get there. See ya all later."

"Yea see you Peter, Charlotte." I said as the phone disconnected.

I turned to face everyone and they all had curios looks on their faces; Edward looked very annoyed and that became more apparent when he spoke.

"What is going on and how do you know those two?" He was definitely annoyed.

"Well that was the first time I've ever even spoke to them. I just knew who they were and they were going to ring Jasper. They knew me through Peters gift which as you probably know is very similar to little Renee's gift." I told them placing my hand on my stomach. "The difference between their gifts is that Peters is broader spectrum knowledge were Renee's gift only allows knowledge that has direct affect on her life, or currently my life as I am at the moment tapping into her gift."

"What did you mean about keeping knowledge to themselves? What are you not telling us Bella? Tell me what he knows and we don't." Edward was getting more annoyed now.

"If you continue to speak to me like that you will be told nothing." I told him looking him straight in the eye. "I will not have you trying to intimidate me; and what I choose to tell you and what I chose to keep to myself is my business not yours. I will tell you information as and when I decide to not when you decide you don't like that for once in your spoilt life you don't know every detail of what is being thought or said; grow up Edward and act like a man for once in your existence."

"I have a right to know Bella. Those are my children you are carrying and if it affects them then I should know." He yelled standing up. I too stood up to face him.

"You were nothing more than a sperm donor; you lost all rights the second you decided to leave me despite the excuses you give for doing so. These are MY children and if I don't survive they will be the responsibility of Rose and Jasper." My temper was definitely getting the best of me.

"Bella what do you mean if?" Rosalie asked.

"You caught that then?" I knew letting my anger get the best of me was a bad idea. I moved and sat back in my seat. "There may be a chance for my survival."

"But you said you were going to die. You said you knew this. You said that Renee's gift was a definite unlike mine. You said you wouldn't survive the birth. You said Bella, you said." Alice was becoming frantic.

"I'm sorry Alice I know I did, I just didn't want to get anyone's hopes up, including my own. The chances are I will not survive. There is only a slither of a possibility."

"What can be done Bella?" Carlisle asked as he held Esme tucked tightly to his side.

"We will talk about it nearer the time Carlisle. There is a way but I would prefer it to be discussed when other things have been resolved. It will be a discussed when it comes time to sort out my birthing plan."

"What is your plan?" Rosalie asked.

"Well I would like for you and Esme to be my midwives and obviously Carlisle as my doctor." I told them. "Jasper I need a big favour from you though."

"What is it Bella?" he asked.

"I need you to be outside the room and flood me with as much calm and good feelings as you can for me please." I told him. "I know it will be hard for you to feel everything I will be but by that point my body will not be human enough to accept any pain relief, but too human to go through the birth without any. I understand I am asking a lot but will you please help."

"It will be my honour to be there for you." I got up as he did and gave him a big hug.

"Thank you." I said pushing all the feelings I had of gratitude and love to him; he nodded at me before giving me a quick kiss on the cheek and returning to his seat beside Alice. I too returned to my seat.

"I hope that you don't mind Esme and Carlisle but Charlotte and Peter are as you heard are going to be here tomorrow; they plan to stay for the duration of my pregnancy." I informed them.

"You can't be serious Bella!" Edward was really getting on my nerves now. "You do know they drink human blood! They are dangerous! I forbid it!"

That did it. I pushed my shield out and used it to pin him to the wall; as an added bonus I blocked off his mind reading and blocked the sound of his voice, I had heard enough from him. I got up and slowly walked towards him. It was obvious that he was still shouting but thankfully we no longer had to listen. I looked him dead in the eye.

"Does anyone else have a problem with Peter and Charlotte coming to be here for me?" I asked the room. There was a chorus of no's from everyone. "Is there any reason for me not to trust them?" Once again all that could be heard were several no's. "See Edward no one else has a problem with them coming here except you. I will reiterate my point. You have no right to give your opinion, you have no right to disagree with anything I decide on, you have no right to order me around about anything and you certainly have no right to forbid me over anything. Do I make myself clear?" I asked him. He slowly nodded his head. "Now I have decided that I am going to leave you pinned there for the moment to give you time to think about everything you have said and done. Use this time to think about changing the way you go about doing things and the way you talk to and treat people Edward, or the next time I have to pin you I will have a lighter in my hand and I will use it." I warned him. "Emmett?"

"Yes Bella!"

"Please tell me that you brought back more blood than I drank earlier?" As I made my way back across the room and sat back in my chair.

"Yes Bella I stored the rest in the fridge for you."

"Well would you mind warming some up in the microwave for me please?" I asked looking at him with a slight pout. "Keeping Edward in his time out is draining me fast and I need some blood sooner than would be normal."

"Sure thing Bella." He said getting up smiling as he disappeared into the kitchen.

He came back soon with the jug once again filled for me so that I could serve myself however much I needed. He placed the jug and glass on the side table next to the chair I was on and with a small wink at me went and sat back with Rose.

I got myself comfortable and drank my blood enjoying talking with the family about everything and anything; sharing funny stories that have happened in our pasts. Everyone seemed to have forgot about Edward still pinned to the wall, either that or like me they were ignoring him. I sincerely hoped that he would think about everything and make an effort to change his attitude because despite everything he had done I really did still love him.

**_AN:_ SO what did you think? Please send me a review and let me know. Thank you for reading. Xx**


	7. Chapter 7

**_AN: _Thank you for reading I hope you enjoy! Please leave me reviews on how you think I'm doing. Also check out my profile page; there is a poll at the moment to decide how the story ends. I've got 2 endings to this story but I'm going to let you guys decide on how you want this story to end, so please vote.**

I stretched and rolled over onto my side; this bed was definitely the comfiest I had ever slept in. I sleepily opened one eye to see if my eye would focus enough to be able to read the time. Thankfully my eye co-operated; it was just coming up to nine so I had slept for about four hours. I moved out of my bed and went into the bathroom to do my morning routine and get ready to start my day. I was very excited that in a few hours Peter and Charlotte would be arriving.

Once I had got ready I was definitely feeling more awake and was hungry so I decided that the kitchen would be the best direction to head.

"Good morning Bella, did you sleep well?" Esme asked as I entered the room.

"Yeah I slept great." I told her with a smile. "I'm feeling hungry though so I'm just going to fix myself some breakfast."

"Do you need any help?"

"No it's ok Esme I'm only going to have a bowl of cereal, maybe some toast and some juice so there's no need." I told her. "Where is everyone?" It suddenly occurred to me that no one was around besides Esme.

"Well Carlisle has a shift at the hospital, Rosalie and Alice have gone shopping and the boys have gone hunting." She told me. "Emmett and Jasper took Edward out when you released him from the wall before you went to bed; they are going to try and talk some sense into that boy." I loved how whenever Esme spoke of her family there was nothing but pure love in her eyes; even when you could tell that she was annoyed, as she was with Edward at the moment, all other visible emotions were overshadowed by her love.

"Esme seen as it's such a beautiful morning would you like to sit out on the deck with me whilst I have my breakfast?" I asked her.

"I would enjoy nothing more my dear." Her face shone at the invitation. Esme was just like me in the sense that it was the little things that we appreciated, the simple act of me asking her to sit outside with me meant more to her than if I had bought her jewellery. I think deep down Esme is like me in that we appreciate it because it is a way of showing love and acceptance; the memory of time spent together is to be cherished greater than any trinket; time spent together is very precious and should be treated as such.

It was later in the early afternoon that the others started trickling back home. First home was Carlisle.

"Good afternoon how are you today Bella?" Carlisle asked as he saw me sat in the arm chair reading a book.

"I'm good Carlisle, thanks." I told him. "I hope you don't mind but I went into your study whilst you were out and borrowed one of your books."

"Of course not Bella you are welcome to read any that are in there. You should speak to Jasper when he gets back because he too has quite the collection of books in his study." I nodded in agreement to his suggestion just as Esme walked into the room; it was obvious by her clothes that she had been gardening.

"Carlisle what are you doing home so early?" she asked. "I was not expecting you until this evening."

"I swapped some things around so that I could be here when our guests arrive later." He told her. We chatted for a few more minutes before they both excused themselves to go and get changed. Whilst they were gone I went into the kitchen to warm myself up some more blood. I warmed the last of it up and made a mental note to ask Emmett to go and get me some more when he got back.

It was whilst I was sat back reading, drinking my blood that the boys returned from their hunt.

"BELLA!" Emmett bellowed as he entered the house; he made me jumped nearly causing me to spill my drink.

"Emmett inside voice only please." Esme spoke from upstairs.

"Sorry Mom." Replied a very sheepish Emmett.

"What's up Emmett?" I asked him.

"Oh yeah I just thought I'd tell you I got some more blood for you whilst I was out." He told me holding up two large bottles. "I noticed last night you were not going to have enough to last you past today."

"Aww Emmett thank you." I got up and gave him a hug. "I was going to ask you actually because I'm just drinking the last bit of it now." I took my seat again as Emmett quickly took the blood into the kitchen and returned back. I noticed that as Emmett and Jasper made their way into the living room and got settled Edward just hovered around the door as if he was not sure what to do. I decided to just leave him to his own devices; until he could act like an adult and face me with an apology for his behaviour I was not going to acknowledge him.

"Hey Jasper I was talking to Carlisle earlier and he says I should raid your study for books, is that ok with you?" I asked Jasper as he and Emmett situated themselves on the couch preparing to play a video game.

"Yes that's fine Bella; just go in any time that you wish."

"Thank you I just may do that." I told him with a big yawn. "Now if nobody minds I'm just going to take a little nap on the couch for an hour or two then I can have my lunch now these two have had theirs." I told them rubbing my stomach.

"Should we mute the TV for you Bella?" Emmett asked.

"No Em, its fine I promise you once I close my eyes I won't hear a peep." I told him as I stretched out on the couch and snuggled down.

I woke up about two hours later; whilst I was sleeping someone had covered me with a blanket. I could hear Alice talking excitedly in the way only Alice could; it reminded me a lot of humming bird's wings, too fast to fully hear it for what it was. As I sat up and disentangled myself from the blankets Alice squealed.

"Jeez Alice, vampire like hearing now remember, there's just no need for so many decibels." I told her as I held my hands over my ears and shook my head to try and stop the ringing noise.

"I'm sorry Bella! I just got so excited that you're awake! Look at all the wonderful things I bought you whilst I was out!" she said without taking a breath. At it finally registering what she had said I took a look at the floor to find it piled high with shopping bags.

"Alice what have you done?" I was very annoyed now.

"Well I bought you a load of maternity clothes. That way you won't have to keep wearing Jaspers sweats." She told me. She either didn't notice my mood or was ignoring it; Jasper certainly noticed and as he was about to say something I shook my head to tell him to keep quiet. I then shielded myself from his power; I did not want my mood to be influenced. Alice did not notice mine and Jaspers silent exchange and carried on chatting about the shopping. "And just look at this dress, it's so pretty, you will look beautiful in it."

"Alice!" I shouted to get her attention. "I will say this only once, so listen to me and no arguing either. Take it all back; I do not want it so return it to whatever god forsaken designer bump shop you bought it from."

"But Bella..." she went to argue but was interrupted.

"Take them back Alice right now! If Bella does not want them you will not force them on her, argue with her about it or try and guilt trip her into taking them. Take them back and let Bella decide what she wants to wear, when she wants to buy them, and from where she wants to buy them from; if she wants to spend the whole time that she is pregnant in Jaspers sweats then she will. Just take it all back!" Edward told her whilst glaring at her.

I was shocked! Edward just stood up for my choice in clothes to Alice! Edward was fighting for my right to have a choice! I was in the Twilight zone. I decided to be adult about this.

"Who are you and what have you done with Edward Cullen?" I asked with a serious face. "The entire time we were going out you were always on Alice's side when it came to clothes; she clicked her fingers and you delivered me to hell."

"Oh come on Bella! Hell? Seriously? It's fun to shop and have makeovers!" Alice interrupted before Edward could speak.

"No Alice not to me it isn't. I don't care what I look like, I like to wear clothes that are comfy; I buy clothes for comfort, not to worry about what I look like or to show off to people how much money I have. I hate shopping and I hate makeovers. If you don't like how I look don't look at me!" I think it was obvious by my rant and my breathing that I was angry and getting worked up.

"I'm sorry I never stood up for you before now Bella." Edward returned the favour and interrupted Alice before she could say anything to make me more upset. "You've given me a lot to think about during the short time that you have been here. I know I have always acted too controlling towards you, and always let others have their way without even contemplating discussing it with you first. I am truly sorry for that and my only defence is that I love you so much that I was just always trying to do what I thought was best for you and I'm so so sorry, I just hope that one day you can forgive me."

"Thank you for your apology Edward, I am glad that you can now see what was always wrong with our relationship." I told him. "Now if no one minds I am hungry so I am going to go and make myself some lunch." As I walked past Edward I gave him a small smile to show him I was willing to try if he was; I took his bright answering smile as a yes. I decided to heat a tin of soup for my lunch; whilst my soup was heating I buttered a couple of brad rolls to go with it. I sat at the breakfast bar and listened to the rustling and whispering going on in the living room. It seems Rose had warned Alice that I was not going to be happy; as usual though Alice had thought she knew best. It was decided that the bags would be hidden in Alice's car so as not to upset me; as soon as Peter and Charlotte arrived and greetings were over with Alice was to return everything.

Just as I was drying my hands after washing my dishes there was the sound of a car coming up the driveway; it was time, Peter and Charlotte were here. I quickly made my way back through the house and saw everyone getting ready to greet our guests. I decided to ignore them as I walked straight out the front door and down the porch steps. The car pulled up in front of the house and was quickly exited by Peter and Charlotte. I walked straight up to them and gave each of them in turn a big hug.

"Wow Big Mamma, you're more beautiful than Peter described!" Charlotte told me as she lovingly touched my belly.

"Yeah right Char compared to you lot that's not even possible." I told her laughing. "Petey what exactly have you been telling her about me?"

"Only the good stuff I promise." Peter said laughing. He and Charlotte then made their way over to greet the family before we all moved back into the house.

After all the pleasantries were exchanged and a little catch up Peter turned to Jasper.

"Brother me and you need to talk." Peter told Jasper.

"Whenever you want to is fine by me." Jasper told him.

"Actually Peter I think we need to talk first." I told him. "In private."

"That's fine by me. When were you thinking?" He asked.

"Well how about you and Char accompany me to do some shopping? Apparently I need some clothes so now would be perfect." I couldn't help my little dig at Alice; I was still upset with the whole situation.

"That's fine with us." Peter told me; Charlotte nodded in agreement. I got up from the couch and picked up my purse from where I left it when I first arrived and made my way to the front door.

"Bella do you need any money?" Edward asked.

"No I am fine thank you." I told him as I headed to Peter and Charlottes rental with them close behind me. I figured it would kill two birds with one stone; I could get my clothes and have a private conversation without a bunch of nosy intrusive vampires being around.

**_AN:_ Well what did you think? Please review and let me know. Also please visit my profile page and let me know your vote for how you want this story to end. Thank you for reading I hope it was enjoyable. Xx**


	8. Chapter 8

**_AN:_**** Hope you enjoy. This is a bit of a fun filler chapter to help move the story along. Please leave a review on what you think, also please vote on my profile on how YOU would like this story to end; the decision is all YOURS.**

We had been out for a couple of hours when we finally returned back to the Cullen house. It was so easy to be out with Peter and Charlotte; although they possessed the same beauty and grace as the other vampires in my life I felt more comfortable and relaxed being seen out with them. It probably was because they had no pretences, they were just natural. From the way they spoke to what they wore; they were very much like me they didn't care about what labels they were wearing; even the way they spoke was more natural and made me feel more comfortable to speak with them. Were the Cullen's all spoke properly and very grammatically correct to the point I felt intimidated at times; Peter and Charlotte spoke with a Texan accent and were not one's shy of speaking in slang. They didn't leave me with a feeling of unworthiness which made me love them even more.

We had spent our time away just generally chatting about life, comparing notes on the knowledge we had both received and shopping for me and my growing bump. I had such a laugh with them both; they had a great sense of humour. We found one shop that printed any slogan onto t-shirts whilst you wait. We got one for everyone; it was a lot of fun coming up with the slogans. I ended up with a couple for myself.

We made our way back into the house and went into the lounge each of others had a couple of bags; the difference being they all probably cost the same amount as one outfit Alice had bought.

"Did you have a good afternoon Bella?" Esme asked.

"Yes thank you I bought everything that I will need."

"What did you buy Bella?" Rosalie asked as she put the magazine she had been reading down.

"Oh just different sets of sweats and pyjama's, some baggy t-shirts and some maternity jeans." I told her with a smile. "Oh and presents for everyone." I said a little louder. The room quickly filled Emmett visibly jumping in excitement over the thought of a present; he resembled a giant version of Alice at the moment.

"What did you get me?" Emmett asked unable to control his enthusiasm.

"Well I got you all a t-shirt." I told him. "I found this great shop and got some printed. I grabbed the bag with the t-shirts in and pulled the first on out.

"This one is for you Rosalie." I told her. It had on the front of it the words 'If you think I'm beautiful...' and on the back '...you should see my niece and nephew!'

"Oh Bella, thank you I love it!" she got up and gave me a hug before sitting back down with her t-shirt.

"Emmett this is yours!" His on the front said 'I love getting into trouble...' and the back 'I love my niece and nephew more!' As soon as he had finished hugging me he stripped off his shirt and proudly wore his new t-shirt.

"Wow Emmett you're buff!" I told him laughing. "Nice Rose, very nice!" I laughed giving her a high five.

The next out the bag was for Jasper, the front said 'Jasper says relax...' on the back, '...unless it's me being terrorised by my niece and nephew!' he also gave me a hug.

Alice's t-shirt was pink instead of white like the others and was next out the bag. On the front it said 'My name is Alice and I'm a shopaholic...' on the back '... but I love my niece and nephew more!'

Esme and Carlisle's t-shirt said the same thing. 'Stressed Grandparent of twins...' on the front and on the back 'but I love it!'

I took off my jacket and revealed my own t-shirt it said 'Double Trouble on board!'

"I have a few various one's that you will get chance to see when I wear them." I told them as I sat back down.

Peter and Charlotte getting into the act took off their jackets to reveal their own t-shirts; both said the same 'Proud Godparent to twins...' on the front, on the back '... God help me!' Everyone looked at me for confirmation on that one.

"Well yeah I asked Peter and Charlotte to be Godparents to them; I mean they are always going to be there for Charlie and Renee, for help and advice or whatever so I thought it was fitting." I explained.

"That's a wonderful thought Bella dear." Esme said smiling. I looked and saw Edward just watching his own feet.

"Hey Edward!" he immediately looked up at me. "You didn't think I'd forget yours did you?" I immediately chucked his t-shirts over.

The first was black and only had writing on the front saying 'Dad in training!' the second was 'Daddy to twins...' on the front and on the back '...double the trouble, double the love.' The last one only had writing on the front saying 'Renee and Charlie's Daddy.'

"Bella, I love them I can't thank you enough." Edward said sincerely.

"You're welcome Edward, just remember you are going to be a father soon, things are going to be happening before they are even born and I need to know that I can trust you to be here and not run away again; if not for me then for your son and daughter."

"Trust me Bella I could never make that same mistake again. I won't be going anywhere; I love you and I love our son and daughter. If only you knew how much you may not believe me right now but I will prove it to you eventually."

I nodded in acknowledgement at what he said; only time would tell if he would keep his word.

"On that note then I think it's time I tell you all what me and Peter know and then some decision can be made." The family immediately went onto high alert; they all instinctively seemed to know it wasn't good news. "I just ask that you all keep calm and listen to everything before you start asking questions. We will tell you everything that we know, and then as a family I would like to discuss it and then we can work out what to do for the best." They all nodded in agreement to what I was asking; I doubted that it would last long though.

"Bella what is going on?" Edward asked.

"Victoria is coming for me!"

**_AN:_ Well what did you think? Please, please review and let me know; I'm getting worried here that this story is no good because nobody is telling me anything, if you think it's a good story review, if you think it's a rubbish story review, lol, just please let me know. Please also visit my profile page aswell because I have put a poll up so that YOU can decide how you want the story to end. Thank you for reading. Xx**


	9. Chapter 9

_**AN:**_ **Please people don't forget to check out the poll that is now on my profile! YOU get to decide how this story will end! So have a little think about what you want to happen and cast your vote! Xx**

I was currently sat in a bubble made by my shield; I sat reading a book absent mindly rubbing my belly. Why was I sat in a self made bubble? Because vampires are idiots!

After I stupidly believed we could talk about what was going to happen the whole room went wild. As soon as the words had left my mouth about Victoria coming, the drama in the room started. They were arguing about ways to deal with the situation. Edward was adamant the best plan would be for us to run and hide, Emmett and Peter were convinced that everyone should stay and fight, Jasper and Charlotte were arguing to go and hunt down Victoria and find her before she found me. Rosalie was one minute arguing in agreement with Edward, then whenever Jasper or Charlotte made a good point agreeing with them, or arguing because someone had said something bad about her mate. Esme, Carlisle and Alice were only getting involved when necessary to break up an argument that was going too far or in Alice's case if it was to defend her mate. It was bedlam!

I could not be bothered listening to them all any longer so I decided to hang out in my shield where I wouldn't have to hear anything going on outside of it. I don't think they had even stopped arguing enough to notice I was not participating in what was going on. I decided seen as I was using extra energy on holding my shield in place I better have some blood.

I made my way into the kitchen and warmed up some blood; I sat and got myself comfortable on the stool at the breakfast bar and enjoyed my drink. Once I was finished I washed my used cup and made my way back into the living room. The idiots were still arguing. I made my way over to the couch and expanded my shield to push Peter off the seat he was sitting on. I briefly moved my shield from around myself.

"Hey what was that for?" he asked annoyed.

"Well seen as you all were too busy arguing among yourselves to even ask what I want or think; I am going to go to sleep." I told him angrily. "Not one of you even noticed I was using my shield so I didn't have to listen to you all arguing over MY life! No one noticed it drained me so much I just had to drink extra blood! So no one will notice that I am now going to go to sleep!" With that I abruptly pulled my shield back up and curled up on the couch with a blanket, I fell asleep knowing that my point had been made.

I woke up a few hours later and looked around the room, it was empty. I didn't know if that was a good thing or a bad thing; either the arguing had stopped or they had taken the arguing somewhere else, whichever way I didn't care. I slowly stood up and stretched my tight feeling body. I was getting too pregnant to sleep on a couch for much longer. I went to the downstairs bathroom to use the toilet and wash up a little, then I made my way into the kitchen to make myself something to eat. I was shocked by what I saw.

Peter, Charlotte, Emmett, Jasper, Rosalie and Edward were all in one way or another preparing my meal under the amused supervision of Alice and Esme. It was only when I looked at Esme and realised that she was talking to me that I remembered I still had my shield up; that was why I hadn't heard them all in the kitchen.

"Sorry Esme I still had my shield up." I told her. "What did you say?"

"I just asked if you had a pleasant nap?" she asked smiling.

"Yeah thanks." I could not stop my eyes from keep drifting over to the vampires that were cooking. I couldn't help but be amused at the looks of pure disgust on their faces. "What's going on over there?" I asked Esme.

"Well once you had gone to sleep everyone felt bad for what they did and how they made you feel." Esme explained.

"So they all decided to cook you a nice meal!" Alice chimed in excitedly. "But the best part is that Esme has told them as a punishment for their insensitive arguing they are not allowed to talk unless it's to ask Esme instructions." Alice let out a giggle as she explained.

"Oh right. Well no one needed to bother; I could have easily made myself something." I told them.

"Nonsense dear, now have a seat it should be nearly ready." Esme told me. "Jasper stir the gravy a little less aggressively please, it's starting to splash out!" I took my seat as Esme reprimanded Jasper for his gravy making skills.

Not long after I had taken a seat my food was served. It looked delicious! They had made me grilled chicken with mashed potatoes, green beans and broccoli, and of course gravy.

"Well lets all leave Bella to eat in peace." Esme told them all as she got up from her seat to exit the kitchen. "There is apple pie and ice cream for dessert when you've finished." Esme told me.

I quietly started eating my meal as I thought over everything that had happened this afternoon. It had started out as a good day shopping with Peter and Charlotte, and the t-shirts had gone down well. Of course though the stupid stubborn vampires ruined my day; as I was only human there's no way that I could have any opinion or choice. I was getting more annoyed and angry the more I thought about the whole incident. As I finished my meal Rosalie came into the kitchen and removed my used plate. As I sat there she plated up my desert and placed it in front of me. Surprising me she gave me a kiss on the cheek and a small smile before once again leaving me alone to my food and my thoughts.

Once again as soon as I had finished my plate was quickly whisked away, this time by Charlotte. She replaced my used plate with a glass of lemonade; it was just what I needed as it was very cool and refreshing. I got up from my seat and taking my drink made my way back into the living room. All the family minus Carlisle were sat in the living room waiting for me.

"Where is Carlisle?" I asked as I took my seat once again in the armchair.

"He is on the phone working out some cover for his shifts for the next week or so." Esme told me.

"Then we will wait for him before I say what needs to be said." I told the room; everyone nodded. It was about 10 minutes later that Carlisle joined us and took a seat next to Esme.

"Right well now everyone is all here I will start." I told them. "I would like to warn you that if anything like earlier happens again I am leaving!"

"No Bella you can't!" Alice shouted.

"I can and I will!" I told her. "I will not just sit here and put up with other people deciding for me. Did any of you even think about asking me what I wanted to do? What I thought should happen? Did any of you even remember I now have a gift that could be useful in this situation? Did anyone even remember I was in the room?" I was getting angry again. "So yes Alice I will leave!"

Everyone nodded in understanding.

"Now seen as you all had your say on what your thoughts are on what should be done, I am going to TELL you what will happen!" I looked directly at Edward first. "I will NOT be running and hiding. I already know that no matter where I go she will eventually find me so there's no point." I then turned and looked at Jasper and Charlotte. "And no one will be going anywhere. Use those military brains for just one moment and then explain to me where it makes any practical sense to split up the family into smaller numbers or meet her in unfamiliar territory?" I gave them each a pointed look. I then turned to Peter and Emmett and especially staring Emmett down "As for you two, grow up! This isn't a game! This is my life and the lives of your unborn niece and nephew!" I told them. "The moment you think this is a game and think it will be fun to fight Victoria and her newborn army is the moment you sign one of our death warrants!"

The room went eerily still and quiet.

"Bella what did you just say?" Jasper asked; I noticed that although everyone had gone tense, he was the worst; his question was almost a growl.

"I NEVER KNEW SHE HAD A NEWBORN ARMY WITH HER!" Peter suddenly shouted very aggressively.

"You said you knew everything!" I told him startled by his reaction.

"I knew about Tricky Vicky and about your pregnancy and the problems you will have with the birth! YOU NEVER MENTIONED NEWBORNS!" Peter began shouting again. The constant low growling in the room that I had not paid a lot of attention to suddenly got a lot louder once Peter shouted at me again.

"I think it would be best if everyone just calmed down!" Carlisle announced sounding very stressed. "And Bella I think now is the time that you tell us everything you know about Victoria and her army."

I gulped I had never heard Carlisle sound so scary... so like a vampire! I had a feeling he was going to be worse once he knew everything. And he was the calm one! For the first time ever I was actually a little fearful to be mortal in a room with nine very angry vampires; even if they were my family!

_**AN:**_** Well what did you think? Any views, comments or constructive criticisms, or even just to say you are enjoying the story can you please review! Also DO NOT FORGET TO VOTE! Use the poll on my profile to decide how the story ends! Thank You for reading! Xx**


	10. Chapter 10

**_AN:__ Sorry it took so long to update; I gave my head a wobble though and this chapter fell out. lol. Don't forget to Vote on my profile how YOU want this story to end. Also if you have time please review. Hope you enjoy. Thanks for reading! Xx_**

_I gulped I had never heard Carlisle sound so scary... so like a vampire! I had a feeling he was going to be worse once he knew everything. And he was the calm one! For the first time ever I was actually a little fearful to be mortal in a room with nine very angry vampires; even if they were my family!_

I watched as the whole family sat watching me, waiting for me to explain what was going on. I took the moment they were allowing me to give myself the chance to gather my thoughts. How do I tell them and keep them calm at the same time? Where do I start? Should I tell them anything or should I just tell them what I think they need to know at this moment?

"Don't even think about it!" Jasper interrupted my rambling thoughts.

"What's going on?" Emmett asked.

"She's thinking about editing the information she has!" Several growls were quickly heard; I could not believe Jasper told on me!

"Ok I won't keep anything from you." I told them. "Anyone gets too angry or worked up I will stop immediately!" I told them looking at them all individually; I looked at Edward a beat or two longer than the others.

"As you are all probably aware when you first left Forks Edward decided to find a new distraction." I could not help the dig I made at his expense; I blame a combination of pregnancy hormones and residue anger at the stupid annoying vampires. I turned to face Edward. "Even though you didn't believe Victoria to be a true threat you still tried to track her didn't you?" He nodded but still obviously didn't understand where I was going with this.

"Yes I did. However I obviously was not that good at tracking her down." He told me looking sorrowful. "I tracked her to Brazil but then lost the trail. I must have followed a false trail or something. I soon realised I could not pick up where she had gone from there. I kept trying but realised it was useless. Alice saw me not succeeding and asked me to come home to the family." He told us.

"She did indeed go to Brazil." I told him. "She then double backed and went to Mexico." At my mention of Mexico Jasper, Peter, Charlotte and after hearing their thoughts, Edward all sat up bolt straight frozen in a weird combination of shock and fear.

"Maria!" Charlotte whispered. The rest of the vampires in the room quickly caught on and were quickly in the same state; I gave them all a moment to absorb this information and the ramifications that could come from it.

"Carry on Bella." Carlisle spoke finally; I looked around the room and it seemed that Carlisle speaking had brought everyone out of their thoughts and they were now once again watching me, waiting for me to continue.

"It seems that when Victoria was with James he told her the stories behind the Southern Wars and she was aware of Maria and her legendary army. She purposefully went to Mexico to seek out Maria and gain her assistance. She told Maria how a coven had killed her mate and she needed some help to get her revenge. She had Maria give her a crash course in making a newborn army and how to control them; Maria even allowed a couple of her more mature fully trained fighters to accompany Victoria and aid her in creating and training the newborns."

"Why would Maria help Victoria though?" Rosalie asked.

"Before the time of Jasper, Peter and Charlotte, Maria made her first newborn army. Unlike what is widely believed she did not make this army as a way of gaining territory; Maria's first army was created for the sole purpose of destroying the coven that killed her mate." There were several shocked gasps at this news.

"Maria had a mate?" Charlotte asked.

"Yes his name was Montalvo and he was her mate and creator. He saw her when she was still human and knew immediately she was his mate so changed her. They lived together for about half a century until a coven killed him for feeding in their territory. That is when Maria used the idea pioneered by Benito for the first time. The victory with her army over the coven lead her to become very power hungry and she decided to carry on with her army to secure her own territory. She identified greatly with Victoria and offered her all the assistance she could."

"What does this mean now?" Jasper asked

"It means that Victoria with the knowledge she gained from Maria now has her army and is planning her attack." I told them; the growls immediately started up again. "At the moment there is Victoria with the two soldiers Maria sent her with and currently a total of twenty eight newborn vampires."

"What are we going to do?" Esme sobbed.

"We plan, we train and then we fight!" Peter spoke out.

"I agree!" I told the room.

"Bella you cannot be serious!" Edward shouted. "We need to leave and hide you were she cannot find you. I need to keep you safe!"

"Edward if you want to leave then go!" I told him firmly. "I however am staying here!"

"How can you seriously expect me to let you stay here after telling us there is a vampire army on its way!"

"Let me stay here! Did you just seriously say that?" I shouted as I jumped out of my seat. "Edward Anthony Masen Cullen you so much as say anything like that to me EVER again and I will make sure you regret it for the rest of my life!" I screamed at him. I was beyond livid.

"Bella calm down it is not good for the babies to get yourself stressed." Carlisle told me going into doctor mode.

"The babies are fine Carlisle; they like their mother are just very infuriated with their stupid father!" I told him with a huff as I sat back down.

"Bella..." Edward tried to speak to me again.

"Unless you are going to follow that up with I was wrong and I am sorry and it will never happen again, do not say anything at all." I snapped at him. The fact that he shut up proved how he had still not learned. "Esme what's wrong?" I asked her suddenly noticing that she was staring at me and if she could cry tears she would be.

"I wish you would not speak of your death so flippantly." She sobbed. I was confused and told her so. "When you were telling Edward off, you warned him that he would regret it for the rest of YOUR life. I guess it just hit too close to my heart that your life is hanging on the balance." She sobbed.

"Esme there is no point in me pretending otherwise; I am sorry to upset you though." I told her earning a soft smile.

"Why have I not seen any of this? Why can I still not see this even though I'm specifically looking? Bella why are my visions not working?" Alice frantically asked me as Jasper wrapped her in his arm offering his mate some comfort in her stressed out state. It was nice to see them being there for one another; when I looked around at my family I felt a pang of longing as I noticed all of the mated couples in similar comforting embraces; only Edward and I sat separately. I decided to pull myself out of my thoughts as there was no point in dwelling. We were not going to be like that anytime soon. I could not stand him at the moment and we needed to sort a lot of issues out before we can decide what we are going to do about us; it still hurt being on my own though.

"Alice there is a reason that your visions aren't working." I told her, she immediately looked up. "You are being blocked."

"What do you mean she's being blocked?" Jasper asked obviously worried someone was doing something to his wife.

"We've been betrayed." I told them. "Laurent when he went up to Denali never severed ties with Victoria. He became mates with Irina and found out a lot of information on you all. He then relayed all this information to Victoria. She knows that Alice's visions are subjective to decisions; she herself has not been making important decisions instead the two soldiers of Maria's army have been. You not knowing these two vampires have not been getting any visions on their decisions."

"I need to call Eleazar." Carlisle announced. "Yes you do." I told him. "A few phone calls need to be made. If we are going to defeat Victoria's army we will need help. However Carlisle you need to find a way to get Eleazar and his family minus Laurent and Irina here before you tell them anything. Any other way and Laurent will find out and tell Victoria; we need Victoria to be unaware of how much we know. Peter you should definitely ring your friend Garrett we could definitely use him." "How did you know I was just thinking if to ring him or not?" Peter asked. "Because I'm brilliant!" I told him with a laugh. "That you are." he told me laughing himself. "Carlisle you also need to ring your friends the Irish coven and ask them to come for a visit." He nodded. "As with the Denali's don't tell them anything until they get here."

"Should I call the Volturi?" Carlisle asked

"NO!" I screamed jumping up. "Please Carlisle don't call them... they can never know. Please promise me that you will never tell them. Please Carlisle promise me! Promise me!" I hysterically screamed as I was punching Carlisle's chest as he gently tried to restrain me.

"Bella shhh shhh it's ok. It's ok I promise I won't call them." He gently embraced me and held me as I sobbed.

I don't know how long I had cried for but I was now curled up in Esme's lap as she gently rocked me. Rosalie was gently rubbing my back helping me to calm down.

"Bella if you're up to it can you tell me what got you so upset?" Carlisle gently asked me.

"If the Volturi found out about the babies they would send a full force attack upon the family. We would all be killed... and my babies... my babies... they'd take my babies." I told them whilst sobbing. "My babies would be taken and after being tortured into submission... they'd be kept as pets... they'd be kept for their amusement to do awful things to... Carlisle they'd keep my babies in a locked cage until they wanted to hurt them again... please don't let them get my babies... please not my babies." By this point I could barely breathe I was so hysterical.

"Bella darling can you lower your shield so I can calm you please?" Jasper asked taking my hand; by now I was in a full blown panic attack. "Please that's it darling it's ok we've got you."

"Jasper I saw what they would do." I told him with a sob. "I saw what the male guards would do to Renee and make Charlie watch." At that there was a loud crash; the scream that followed allowed me to know that it was Edward in pain by what I told him could happen to his children.

"Come here darling." Jasper reached for me and swiftly moved me from Esme's lap to his own. "Don't go torturing yourself with those awful thought's. They aren't going to happen I can promise you that. You should know all about my alter ego the Major if you truly know about my past." He asked and through my tears I nodded. "Well he is an uncle now and no army, Volturi or the Devil himself is getting near his niece and nephew. Now I know you've had a rough go with this latest information so would it be ok if I helped you sleep? You need to give that pretty little head of yours a rest." he spoke softly to me as I cried and nodded into his chest. The last thing I was aware of before the thick blanket of sleep Jasper sent me was hearing Esme trying to calm a devastated and enraged Edward, and Emmett trying to comfort a distraught Rosalie. Jasper gently rocked me whilst quietly humming a calming tune to me.

**_AN: Well what did you think? Some heavy drama huh? Please review and let me know your thoughts. Also don't forget the Vote on my profile for this story. Hope you enjoyed and as ever thanks for reading. Until next time. Xx_**


	11. Chapter 11

**_AN: So sorry that my updates haven't been as regular as I would have liked but it's been one thing after the other. I won't bore you with the details all I will say is thank you for reading this and please review with your thoughts on the story so far; also don't forget that this stories ending is up to YOU! The Poll is on my profile for you to vote on how you want to see this story to end. Xx_**

I slowly woke up and was slightly disorientated by the fact I was still curled up in Jaspers lap.

"You ok now Darling?" he asked with genuine concern.

His asking quickly brought me back to the reality of what had happened before I went to sleep; it also made me remember what woke me up.

"CARLISLE!" I shouted.

He immediately came running into the living room along with all the other vampires who hadn't stayed in the room whilst I slept.

"What is it Bella? What's wrong?" he asked panic.

"Don't ring Ireland!" I told him panicking myself.

"I won't if that's what you want." he told me. "Do you mind if I ask why?"

"I got one of my updates whilst I was asleep. What none of you know is that the Volturi keep track of the different covens locations. They will know that the Denali's are coming here but will just pass it off as nothing because you visit each other regularly; it actually will raise no suspicions at all because not all the coven will be coming. If the Irish coven or any other coven you are friends with suddenly arrived all at the same time they would see it as a possible threat and send some guard to find out what's going on." I told them.

"What about us two and Garrett?" Peter asked.

"You and Charlotte are essentially nomads, and Garrett is definitely a nomad so you are harder to track. There is a small chance they know you and Charlotte are here, but again that can be explained by your history with Jasper. As for Garrett he is a true nomad so they will be none the wiser."

"So that means we will have a smaller number of potential fighters than we originally thought?" Jasper asked. As I was still in his lap with his arms still holding around me I shifted slightly to face him.

"Yes it will; we can't risk contacting anyone else though." He nodded and I could tell with his face that he was re-strategising the battle plan in his head.

"Bella can I get you anything dear?" Esme asked me.

"Actually Esme could I get some strong pain killers and a glass of water please?" I asked her.

"Is everything ok Bella?" "What's wrong?" "What hurts?" "Is it ok to take strong pain killers whilst pregnant?" "Are the twins ok?" The questions were endless and I couldn't even keep up with which vampire was asking which question.

"SHUT UP!" I shouted over them. "I have a major headache and that did not help! The babies are half vampire so the pills won't affect them, they will be perfectly fine; just someone please get them me and I will explain everything. Jasper please will you put your hand on my forehead?" Jaspers cool hand immediately went to my head and I could immediately feel the benefits. Esme came straight away with the pills and water. I took the pain killers and drank the full glass of water before looking around the room; all the vampires were sat watching me and waiting.

"Do you want me to move now or am I ok staying sat here?" I asked Jasper as I didn't want to push my luck.

"No your fine darling, if you want to stay you stay." he told me.

"Ok then I guess I best tell you why I got a headache. This is all connected to the twins and also my shield. See the thing is the babies when they are around 18 will receive all my memories. As I told you before the babies will inherit my mental shield; some how the shield will hold all my memories then when they are older release them."

"So the children will know everything that you know?" Carlisle asked fascinated.

"Yes. All my thoughts, memories and experiences will be there for them. The reason for the headache is that my mental shield has created a sort of safety zone." I explained the best that I could. "Any memories the children should never see basically get locked away so they will be protected from them."

"So they will never see the Volturi vision?" Edward asked.

"No, nor the conversation concerning it." I told him. He was instantly relieved. "They also thankfully will never see their conception either, so at least they will be able to look you in the eye!" I told him with a mischievous smile. The tension was instantly broken as every one giggled at the realisation of what I meant.

"So do you pick what gets locked away?" Rosalie asked.

"No I don't. At least not consciously. I think maybe on some subconscious level maybe. It's only happened a couple of times and like I said it's only the absolute worst of things they could see. Everything else will be theirs."

"Will they see us leaving you?" Alice asked. Edward's face immediately snapped to mine. I could see it in his eye's that he was desperately hoping that they would not see the memories from that time in my life.

"Yes they will." Edwards head immediately dropped; the grief was apparent in his posture. I also felt Jasper's whole body stiffen as he realised they would know about my 18th Birthday party. I immediately took his hand and dropped my shield to allow him to feel my forgiveness. I felt him relax again as he gently squeezed my hand in acknowledgement.

"They are going to hate me!" Edward almost sobbed.

"They won't hate you Edward." I told him. I removed myself from Jasper's lap and made my way over to Edward. I found myself sitting in Edwards lap before fully making the decision to do so. I put my arms around him as he returned my embrace. "They will be angry with you and will have questions for you but they could never hate you. They may be angry and may lash out at you but they will always love you Edward; they are too much like their mum." Edward finally looked in my eyes as I said that. The fact that I had basically told him that despite all my anger towards him, I still loved him caused him to start sobbing. The room cleared as the family left to give us some privacy as me and Edward sat crying holding on to each other.

**_AN: Thanks for reading. I hope you enjoyed what I have wrote so far and I promise to try and update as soon as possible. Don't forget to review and don't forget to vote in the poll on my profile for how it's all going to end. Thanks again for reading. Untill next time. Xx_**


	12. Chapter 12

**_AN:_ Hope you enjoy, if you do or don't please review. Don't forget to vote on the poll on my profile page for this stories ending!**

As I sat snuggled with Edward and we both began to calm down I realised I had not had any blood for a while and I was starting to feel weak. I started to remove myself from Edward's embrace,

"Bella where are you going?" Edward asked panicked.

"I really need some blood Edward," I told him. He let me go as soon as I told him.

I made my way into the kitchen and started to prepare my drink; as I awaited for the microwave to finish warming my drink I started to think about everything that had happened since finding the Cullen's again. It honestly scared me that I could not remember how long I had been here; I had no clue what day it was and apart from seeing through the window that it was daylight I had no clue to what time it was. I needed to sort my head out; I couldn't carry on like this, it wasn't healthy for the babies to miss out on blood and it wasn't healthy for me to miss out on food. All the drama that had gone on in the last how ever many days was obviously too much for my still too human brain. The microwave ping brought me temporarily out of my thoughts. As I sat drinking I seriously tried to work out the answers to all the questions buzzing around my head.

"What has you in such a tizzy Darlin?" Jasper asked startling me as he suddenly appeared in front of me.

"How long have I been here?" I asked him. He looked at me quizzically but must have sensed by my emotions that I was serious.

"This is your third day here," He told me. "You arrived Friday morning and it's now Sunday morning; it is the 18th December." I nodded at him. "You ok Darlin?"

"Yeah I'm just mixed up with my days. 18th December huh? Guess I best do some Christmas shopping then." I smiled at him. "Tell you what Jasper I'm going to get my head down for two hours whilst the blood does its mojo, shower, have some lunch, and then you're taking me shopping."

"Me?" he asked.

"Yup you," I told him. "How would you liked to be blocked and finally get that wife of yours a surprise gift?"

"NO!" we both heard Alice scream from upstairs. "Jazzy don't you dare I won't be able to see what you get me!" I smirked at Jasper who was sporting an almost evil grin.

"Be ready for 1 o'clock Darlin and we will head into town." I laughed as I made my way to my room as I heard Alice telling Jasper off for agreeing. She obviously didn't like surprises, or it was just because she had never been surprised before.

.

.

.

.

At 1 o'clock me and Jasper headed into the garage to go shopping.

"Who's is that?" I asked pointing to the top of the line motorbike parked at the side of the garage.

"It's mine Darlin', why do you ask?"

"Can we go on that?" I asked.

"Sure I don't see why not?" I was so happy.

"Bella you can't be serious!" Edward stormed into the garage. "it's dangerous, you could get hurt and you're pregnant!"

"Seriously Edward are we really going to do this? I will be with Jasper, I will be safe. Now stop with the over bearing reactions. Just say have fun you two, smile and wave us off!" I told him sternly.

"I'm sorry Bella I just worry I can't help it." he looked upset that he had been called out on his behaviour.

"It's fine just try and tone it down a bit; think before you speak." I turned and climbed behind Jasper who was already seated on the bike. I took the helmet he offered and put it on my head. As the garage door opened I waved to Edward and Jasper shot out of the garage.

.

.

.

.

We had an AMAZING afternoon. Who knew Jasper was so much fun. We spent the whole time chatting and laughing; I felt like I had the chance to get to know the real Jasper. I had actually enjoyed shopping with him as he made it so much fun; we both got everything we needed and even bought two large backpacks to put everything in to make it easier to carry on the bike. We didn't even realise the time until we realised that all the stores in the mall were closing. On the way home we decided to stop off at this fun theme bar we were passing so that I could get something to eat. It was amazing; it was a western themed bar were all the staff dressed as cowboys and the manager was dressed as a sheriff. The staff randomly jumped onto the bar and did a line dancing routine to certain songs; there was even a bucking bronco in the corner for anyone who wanted to have a go. It was brilliant and had such an amazing atmosphere that we stayed for quite a while after I had finished eating.

By the time we arrived back at the Cullen's it had already gone dark; it must have been nearing ten at night. I was starting to feel the affects of not having any blood since this morning; these babies were definitely starting to need more blood. I wasn't worried though; I felt tired from today but very happy. We walked into the house through the door in the garage and made our way into the living room; we were met with eight annoyed looking vampires. My happy mood quickly changed.

"Where have you two been until this time?" Alice asked.

"Oops I didn't realise we were on curfew!" I told her sarcastically, causing both me and Jasper to laugh.

"Of course you're not dear, we were just worried because we knew the shops would be closed by now and we didn't know where you both were." Esme explained.

"Yeah and I couldn't see you two." Alice sulked. She really did not like my shield.

"Well we shopped and then we went to a bar." I told them.

"You went to a bar without me?" It was Emmett's turn to sulk now.

"Yeah it was really cool. You will have to come next time." I told him.

"So did you get me anything nice?" Peter asked cheekily.

"You can wait until Christmas morning just like everyone else." I told him with a wink. "Anyway I'm going to get me some of the red stuff then head to bed; night, night everyone." I said as I headed to the kitchen to the chorus of different variations of goodnight from the vamps. Once my drink had been warmed I made my way up to my room. I placed the back pack with the presents I bought in my wardrobe out of the way. Then I had an idea.

"Jasper bring your back pack in here will you?" I asked knowing he would hear me. He arrived moments later. "Leave your bag in here, if anyone comes in for a nosy they will regret it." I knew the others would hear me.

"Good idea Darlin' I was just wondering were to hide them." he told me. "I realised that we forgot to get any wrapping paper."

"Oh yeah, it probably would be best to wrap them sooner rather than later." I told him.

"Well I'm going to head out for a hunt in a bit so I will swing by the shops before I come back and get some wrapping paper." he told me.

"That would be great; we'll wrap them all when you get back then."

"Night then Darlin'; sweet dreams."

"Have a good hunt; and get nice paper." I told him with a smile as he exited my room.

I decided to skip the shower tonight as I'd had one this afternoon. I just got into my comfy pyjama's and snuggled under my duvet as I finished my drink. I hadn't long finished when I quickly fell into a deep sleep.

_**AN:**_** Me again! lol. So what did you think? Review please. Once again don't forget to vote! It is important! lol. Until next time. Cheers for reading. Xx**


	13. Chapter 13

_**AN:**_** Sorry for the wait, I blame writers block and life. Anyhoo gave the head a wobble and a long chappy came out to make up for the wait. Hope you enjoy. Whether you do or don't please review and let me know your thoughts. Also don't forget the poll on my profile; it's your chance to vote on how this story will end. Cheers. Hopefully next chapter won't be as long a wait. Xx**

I awoke feeling very well rested; this bed was amazing. I got up and made my way to my bathroom, I was soon washed and dressed in a pair of sweats, t-shirt and bed socks. I grabbed mine and Jasper's backpacks from yesterday before heading downstairs for breakfast. I hadn't even made it half way down the stairs when my path was blocked by Edward.

Let me take those for you." He told me as he reached for the bags.

"Edward I am quite capable of carrying them myself." I told him.

"Bella you are pregnant and should not be carrying things, especially not whilst going downstairs, you could fall." He tried to take the bags again so I smacked at his hands.

"Edward just stop, you're doing it again! I may be pregnant but I'm not a fragile human, or have you forgotten that I am basically part vampire now. Just leave me alone." He had really annoyed me and that was evident by the way I shoved him out my way so that I could get downstairs.

I made my way into the kitchen and dumped the backpacks out of the way whilst I sat down. I noticed a bag with several rolls of wrapping paper in them; it was only then that I realised I wasn't alone in the room. I looked up to see Jasper and Peter.

"Oh morning, didn't see you two there." I told them.

"Probably because you were still seething at Eddie boy." Peter told me with a laugh. He suddenly looked at me more serious. "I hope my present wasn't breakable, the way you threw those bags." He told me as he eyed the bags in the corner. I couldn't help but laugh. As I sat trying to decide what to have for breakfast Jasper handed me a cup of coffee.

"Thank you Jasper" I gained a smile and nod back. Before I'd even took my fist sip the cup was snatched away from me.

"What the..." I looked up to see Esme pouring my drink down the sink. "Esme what are you doing?"

"You should not drink that." She told me matter of factly. "Caffeine is bad for the babies. It's a well known fact pregnant women should not drink caffeinated drinks and coffee is one of the worst. You would be better having a glass of milk." When she finished her lecture she looked at me and smiled.

"Jasper could you make me another coffee please?" I had to hold my hand up to stop Esme from starting talking at me again. "Firstly Esme the babies wouldn't be affected due to them being half vampire. Secondly even if they weren't and were fully human it would be my decision should I have decided to have a coffee, and lastly what right did you have to do what you just did?"

"I am sorry but I was just trying to look after you and my grandbabies."

"Well try talking to me, not at me Esme, actually see if I have an opinion instead of just deciding for me." I told her as I took a drink from my coffee. I may have to start calling her Edward. I got up to make myself something to eat. Esme continued to hover; Jasper could sense me getting more annoyed and tried to calm me, I quickly put up my shield.

"Jasper don't you dare!" I snapped at him. "Don't you think I have lost enough control of my life without you trying to control my emotions and put some sort of fake calm onto me." To his credit he looked ashamed when I called him out on his actions.

"You do need to keep calm though Bella, it will be best for the babies if you are not stressed." Esme decided to make her opinion known again.

"Esme is there something you needed?" I asked.

"No I was just making sure that you did not need any help."

"Esme I am quite capable of making myself breakfast." I was going to lose my temper very soon; I could feel it building.

"You do not need to though, you should be resting and letting us do things for you. It would be better for you and the babies if you were to relax more."

"That is it I've had enough!" I shouted as I stormed out of the kitchen. "If I can't be left alone in the house to eat breakfast I will go and eat some where else." I picked up my bag and made my way to the front door.

"Bella, love, it probably is not the best idea to go out on your own. Just let Esme make you your breakfast." Edward told me as he approached me where I stood by the front door. "Or let me take you to breakfast, I would be glad to treat you to breakfast."

"Edward I don't want Esme to cook my breakfast; and I don't need you to buy me my breakfast, I am quite capable of doing both myself."

"Well at least let me come with you, it is dangerous out there, I can keep you safe."

"I don't need you to come Edward; I am quite capable of looking after myself." I told him. "I need some space from all this hovering."

"But Bella…"

"Hey Bella!" Edward was interrupted from continuing his arguing with me by Emmett.

"What?" I snapped. If he was going to join in with the over protective nonsense I was going to scream.

"Catch!" he said as he threw something at me. My arm quickly shot up and caught what turned out to be some keys. "Take my jeep, it will save you walking to wherever you're going."

"Thank you Emmett." I told him sincerely, I was glad at least one person seemed to be on my side. I quickly grabbed my coat and made my way to leave again.

"Bella if you must insist on this ridiculous idea of going out on your own can you at least promise me to keep your shield down, that way at least Alice can keep a watch on you and make sure you are safe. I could be with you in minutes should something happen." Edward pleaded with me.

"No Edward I won't keep my shield down. I will go out on my own, I will be fine and Alice will not be watching me." I once again made my way to leave.

"When will you be back then?" He asked.

"When I am ready." I left the front door finally and made my way to Emmett's jeep. I turned back to see Edward stood at the front door watching me. "And Edward, don't even think about following me, I will know if you do.

.

.

.

.

I had not been driving for too long when I came across a mom and pop style diner; this would be perfect to have my breakfast at. I pulled into the small car park at the front and after making sure the jeep was locked I made my way to the front entrance. Once in the warm diner I quickly found myself a booth and shrugged out of my jacket and looked at a menu. It wasn't long before I was interrupted looking at the menu by a middle aged woman.

"Did you want any coffee whilst you're deciding Hun?" She asked.

"No thanks but some orange juice would be great please." She looked at me and realised I was sporting a baby bump. I know what I had said to Esme earlier that morning but it's not as if I could tell this woman it was ok because they are half vampire; and my argument with Esme was how she had gone about things. "Oh sweetly how wonderful I love babies! Do you know what your having?" she asked me; the excitement shone in her eyes.

"One of each." I told her.

"Twins! Oh my word!" she laughed. "In that case you my dear need your strength, how about the breakfast special to go with your orange juice?" I quickly looked at the menu and decided her suggestion sounded good.

"That would be great thanks." I told her as I closed my menu; it wasn't log before she returned with my juice.

"Would you mind if I sat with you whilst you wait for your food?" she asked.

"No that's fine." I told her with a smile. "Are you sure you want to waste your break sat with me though?"

"Honey I own this place!" she laughed. "I only work so that I can sit and talk to people. Now my dear tell me about you."

I told her a none supernatural version of my life; I told her my dad, mum and step dad all died in a car crash when they'd come for a visit, that I found out I was pregnant after that then later with twins and that when I had tracked down the babies father he and his family told me they would help me. I found out her name was Nancy, she was a widow and had grown up children and just loved meeting new people, that was why she opened the diner. She ended up sitting with me even whilst I ate. It was a nice change to be able to talk to someone who wasn't connected to the supernatural; to be able to have a normal expectant mum conversation without worrying about all the added extra I had got. Once I had finished eating Nancy took away my plate and empty glass and came back with another orange juice for me and sat back down opposite me. She continued to tell me stories about her children growing up and how nervous and worried she was when she first found out she was going to be a mom. I didn't even realise how long I had been sat talking to her until the lunchtime crowd started making there way in. Nancy had to go and answer one of the waitresses questions, so whilst she was gone I pulled out my wallet to pay my bill. When Nancy returned she had some takeout containers with her.

"Put that away my dear it was my treat, a long with some lunch and homemade cake for afters." She told me as she put the containers in front of me.

"Nancy I can't let you do that, please let me pay." I told her.

"Oh no, not happening. You kept me company and listened to my stories so you keep that money for yourself, or buy those babies something with it." She told me. "Just make sure you come back and visit me, I want to see that belly getting bigger!" She told me with a laugh. I stood up and gave her a hug and kiss on her cheek.

"I promise I will be back!" I told her.

I picked up the containers as Nancy made her way back behind the counter. Once I was at the door I turned and gave her a smile and a wave; I knew I would definitely be back to see Nancy, she was probably the only normal thing in my life at the moment.

.

.

.

.

It didn't take me long to get back to the Cullen's house. Once I was back inside I made my way to the kitchen to put the take away containers into the fridge until later, right now I needed some blood. I quickly sorted out my blood drink then headed into the living room, I sat down in my usual armchair. Carlisle, Esme and Edward were all sat in there, it was obvious they were waiting for me.

"Bella where have you been?" Edward was the first one to start in with his inquisition.

"Out." I was not going to make this easy on them.

"Out where?" he persisted.

"Just out." I told him. "Anything else?"

"We were worried about you that is all." Esme told me. I just carried on drinking my blood. I'd actually felt in a better mood, then I come back here and realise why I had left in the first place. They all sat watching me waiting for an answer, they soon realised they weren't getting one. "We did not know where you were or if anything had happed, and with you being pregnant it made us worry all the more."

"Bella we've been talking and I was wondering if I could try to examine you and do some tests to check on you and the babies?" Carlisle asked.

"No, and whose we?" I was not happy in the least.

"Well myself and Edward were talking and Esme agrees that it may be best to try and see if I can get some read outs, maybe a sonogram and blood tests, at the very least check your blood pressure." Carlisle explained.

"I will still say no. I don't want or need any tests." I told him.

"Bella this has all been a very stressful time for you and I would like to at least check your blood pressure." Carlisle was sounding more persistent with his requests for tests.

"This is ridiculous, my blood pressure is fine until you lot all start off with your attempts to control me and try to make it that you know better than me."

"Bella as I've already said we are just worried about you. We want to help you and make things easier for you. We have all spoken about it and we just think that we can help make your life better and easier." Esme could not just leave it alone. I had been pushed to the edge.

"That's it, family meeting, NOW!" Quickly the missing Cullen vampires appeared in the living room and took seats in various places around the room.

"Peter and Charlotte you as well." I said noticing they hadn't come in to the room with the others. Once everyone was situated I started.

"Ok what the hell changed whilst I was asleep?" I asked looking around the room. "I went to bed last night and everything was normalish, I woke up this morning and everyone except Emmett lending me his jeep were acting like I was going to break, can't cope and up to all of you to decide things for me."

"Well we were just all talking last night about you and your pregnancy and everything that involved." Charlotte told me.

"And what exactly got decided after your late night conversation?" This was just getting better by the minute.

"Well that we would do more for you and look after you, we also all read up on pregnancy and the do's and don'ts involved so that we can make life easier for you. We just thought that the more we did the less of a burden would be on you." Rosalie explained.

"When did I ask any of you to do this?" I asked. The room went quiet.

"Exactly I didn't!"

"We just want to help Bella and do what's right for you and the babies." Esme told me.

"Well I'm glad you lot have all decided what's best for ME and MY children. Well I want all of you to listen to me now and listen hard, its my life, my body, my children. ANY decisions will be asked not told, if I make a decision you will not argue with me, I will unlike you lot listen to any of your concerns and advice, but I will not be bullied nor badgered. I don't see myself being burdened by anything so I would appreciate that you didn't either." I told them. "Am I understood? I am sick of all this now and I can't cope with you all and your pushing." When I got no arguments I stood up. "Right well if no one has anything else to add I am going to my room for a bit."

I made my way towards my room and as I passed a normally closed door on the hallway I saw the door was ajar, something caught my eye from inside. When I pushed the door open and took a proper a look I was furious! I was beyond furious! I quickly made my way to my room and packed my bag with a few belongings that I would need for a couple of days. I made my way down stairs with my bag.

"Bella where are you going?" Alice asked.

"A nursery? Seriously? One of the few things I could actually do for my children and you've took that from me!" I said to them with tears in my eyes, I was determined not to cry in front of them but I was quickly losing the battle. "How could you?" With a sob I quickly left thankful that I still had the keys to Emmett's jeep.

**AN:**** Hope you enjoyed. Please review and vote on the poll. See you next time. Xx**


	14. Chapter 14

I quickly made my way down to Emmett's truck; after quickly throwing my bag in the back seat I climbed in to the drivers seat. I couldn't drive straight away, as the tears in my eyes were obscuring my vision. I took a few deep breaths to try and calm myself so that I could leave. Before I had the chance to drive away there was a knock on the window startling me just before the drivers side door was opened by Edward.

"Please Bella, don't leave." Edward begged. "We are sorry we did not think it would upset you or we would never have done it." I looked towards the house to see that the whole family were stood there watching and listening. I looked back to Edward.

"I'm sorry Edward but I can't stay here any more. You never think about how what your doing affects me, that's part of the problem. I'm sick and tired of feeling suffocated, controlled and betrayed." I told him honestly. "I'm not happy here, you and your family make me feel like I'm some little child that can't be trusted to think for herself, God forbid I actually do something for myself."

"You must not leave!" Esme suddenly shouted out. "What about the babies?"

"What about my babies?" I challenged. I knew where this was going and I also knew that she definately was not going to win.

"Well if you leave, how will you get the blood that the babies need?" I swear she had a smug smile thinking that she'd won.

"I'll take her some." Rosalie announced. I gave her a greatful smile. Her statement was quickly repeated by Emmett, Jasper, Peter and Charlotte. I turned to face Edward as he'd yet to say anything.

"Please just stay with us Bella, I promise I will change and do better, we all will." Edward begged again. "Esme is right it would be best for you and the babies if you stay."

"Yeah Esme would think that!" I snapped.

"What do you mean Bella?" Edward asked.

"I mean that all Esme cares about now is the babies. Her second chance after her own baby died."

"That is not true!" Esme exclaimed.

"Isn't it Esme?" I sneered at her. "Then why do you think Rosalie and Jasper get legal guardianship if I don't make it? It's because if you were named guardian you would change thier names to what you wanted and they would grow up calling you Mum. Edward would easily be persuaded it was for the best and my babies wouldn't know the truth or anything about me until they were eighteen. You wouldn't tell them a single thing about me, never mind that I'm there mum, they'd be all yours. At least with Rosalie and Jasper they will be away from your influence and grow up knowing who there mum is and how much I love them." Every one turned to Esme with a looks mixed with shock and disgust. "Thats why you did them a nursery Esme, in your mind these are your babies and once I'm gone you think you can have them. I think you've forgotten my very useful gift I have at the moment."

"Well if you do die they would be better with me!" Esme announced.

"Esme how could you?" Edward asked, in his shock he let go of the jeeps door. I took the chance whilst I had it, and I quickly slammed the door and drove away. In the rear view mirror I saw everyone still in shock over what they had heard.

.

.

.

.

I found a motel near a McDonalds and decided to stay until I could get my thoughts straight. As soon as I got into my room I took a nap. Once I woke and freshened up I walked over to the McDonalds for something to eat. I was starving because I'd not eaten since my breakfast. Whilst I ate I thought about the events of the day and what had lead to me staying at the motel. I hadn't honesty planned to out Esme and how she'd been thinking to her family, but she brought it on her self. It was certainly going to change things. Once I'd finished eating I cleaned up my mess and walked back to the motel. I spent the remainder of the night watching crappy tv and chilling.

.

.

.

.

I awoke the next morning knowing some decisions I'd made weren't going to be liked, but I just couldn't find it in me to care. Once I was ready I decided to go and have breakfast with Nancy again. When I arrived she greeted me with a big smile and an even bigger hug. Nancy soon had me sat with a large glass of orange juice whilst I looked over the menu.

"I think I will have the same as yesterday please." She took my order to the kitchen and soon returned to sit with me as she had the previous day.

"So how you doing today Hun?" She asked me.

"Well I've had enough of his family, especially his mother." I told her.

"Oh dear the dreaded mother in law, what's she done?" She asked.

"Well besides being over bearing and controlling she then had the nerve to decorate a spare room as a nursery in secret behind my back. You should see it, fully decorated including all new furniture, and I can guarantee all the wardrobes and drawers are full of new clothes and things for the babies."

"Oh dear, that doesn't sound good." Nancy said.

"To make it worst when I called her out on it she decided to declare that my babies would be better off with her in the end any way." Nancy gasped.

"I can't believe she could say that, has she got a screw loose? So what are you going to do Hun?"

"Well I've decided that I'm going to give Edward a choice. He can chose his mother or me and his children!"


	15. Chapter 15

After finishing my breakfast, and using poor Nancy as a sounding board, I headed back to the Cullens house. Once I had arrived I parked Emmett's jeep and made my way to the front door. Once I entered the house I walked in to the living room where the vampires were all gathered. Interestingly Carlisle and Esme were on one side of the room, everyone else minus Edward were on the otherside. Edward sat on one of the chairs in between the seperated groups, he looked lost, he obviously didn't know where his loyalties should lie. This could get interesting then.

"Here Bella, you can take my seat." Emmett announced as he moved from beside Rosalie to make room on the couch for me.

"Thank you." I told him as I took his vacated seat and sat next to Rosalie; she immediately took my hand in hers. I appreciated the show of support. Emmett left the room and returned a few minutes later with a large mug of warmed up blood. No one had spoken a word whilst he was gone.

"Thought you might need this." He told me as he passed the mug to me."

"Thanks Em." I told hum as he moved to stand behind me and Rosalie.

"Bella, can I just say how sorry we all are about everything; we did not realise there were any ulteria motives in play." Jasper spoke out suddenly, all the time glaring at Esme.

"So you all believe me then?" I had to make sure.

"Of course we do Bella!" Alice screached from where she was perched on Jaspers lap. "When you left yesterday, she tried to say you were lying. Jasper told us that all he felt from your emotions were honesty, hurt, betrayal, fear, anger and a load of other negative emotions you should never have to be made to feel. I know that your shield protects you from my visions but I still had to look. I am so sorry Bella, but I had to make the decision that you would die so that I could get a vision, even then they were so fuzzy it was hard at first to see them. I do not know if it was because of your shield or because there is no guarantee it will happen; but from what I could see you were right, she would do as you said she would if you die."

"It seems that she has been hiding her intentions from Alice's, Edward's and Jasper's gifts." Rosalie informed me. I realised that everyone was avoiding saying Esme's name and only referring to her as 'she', when I looked towards Edward not only had he yet to say anything, he also had yet to look up from whatever was so interesting on the floor where he continued to stare.

"Edward?" He finally looked at me when I spoke his name. "Do you not have any thoughts on this? Do you not have anything you want to say?" I had to ask, I really needed to know what he was thinking, I hoped he believed me.

"I do not know what to think? What do you want me to say?" He was clearly distressed by the situation.

"I want you to say you believe me! I want you to promise you would never let that happen! And more importantly I need to know that if I asked you that you would choose me and our children over Esme."

"What?" Esme shouted out. "You can not expect him to choose you over his family!"

"I'm not Esme, I'm asking him to choose between me and his children or you." I told her as calmly as I could. "The others are welcome in our lives, you are not!"

"How can you do this Bella?" Esme pleaded.

"I could ask you the same thing Esme!" I told her slowly losing my patience. "Even now all you care about is getting your hands on my babies. Don't think I haven't noticed that since I walked in to this room all you've done is stare at my belly. Even when speaking to me just now you spent more time looking at my stomach than my face; you just couldn't help yourself could you?"

"Bella, what do you plan to do?" Rosalie asked me.

"I think it's best that I leave." I told her.

"Then I'm coming too!" She told me. Emmett, Jasper, Alice, Peter and Charlotte all quickly agreed they were coming too.

"You can not all leave!" Esme shouted as she stood. "What about money? A place to live?"

"Actually we all have our own private bank accounts, under our original names." Jasper informed her. "As part of my military training I kept our money seperate for in cases of emergency in case we needed to split at any point or need money without it being traced to the Cullen name. I sort everyones accounts and add to the balances based on stock information Alice gives me. So we are not financially dependent on you and can easily buy or rent a house where ever we choose to go."

"No you can not all leave me!" Esme was not taking the news well at all. "You are all my children, and Bella you are carrying my grandchildren!"

"Actually Esme, they are not your grandchildren." I informed her. Edwards head shot straight up to face me, a look of devastation on his face. He actually thought I meant they weren't his babies. "These babies had two grandmothers, Renee and Elizabeth." I told her, I then glared at Edward for his assumption.

"No Edward is my son!" Esme argued. "That makes me their grandmother!" She was getting desperate.

"Esme you're delusional! You've been playing the same role for so long you believe it's real. Edwards mum died, you are not his mother, therefore my babier are nothing to do with you!"

"That is enough!" Carlisle finally spoke; Esme returned to her seat with a sob. I turned to Edward again.

"Edward, you have to choose. I can't be around Esme any more so you need to decide if to come with me or stay with Esme."


End file.
